In the manufacturing of chewing gum by the chewing gum industry, the main component is the base gum.
The base gum provides the properties and characteristics for the chewing gum such as: consistency, elasticity, plasticity, etc.
The base gum is a complex product where its main components are an elastomer, either natural or synthetic, and a resin.